


Electric Chair

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dead People, Demons, Electrocution, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Mother Figures, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Barbara catches Betelgeuse about to electrocute Lydia.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 10





	Electric Chair

Barbara walked past a room in the Maitland-Deetz house on her way to go to the kitchen area to help Delia with making the dinner. Sensing that something wasn’t right, Barbara stopped, backed up, and looked in the same room. There, she saw Lydia sitting in an electric chair and Betelgeuse over by the controls. He looked like he was about to power it on.

Barbara began to panic. She knew what could potentially happen if Lydia was electrocuted. Charles would get upset, for one. Barbara knew the living male would not want to lose Lydia like he did Emily.

She stared at Lydia and Betelgeuse, a look of concern plastered on her face, and spoke up, “uh, Betelgeuse? Why on earth are you trying to electrocute Lydia?”

Betelgeuse turned and stared at her, equally confused and sheepish. “Because...she asked me to?”

Barbara raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

“I...” Lydia, who was still sitting in the electric chair, spoke up. “Thought it’d be fun?”

“Do you really think that being electrocuted is fun?” Barbara asked sternly.

“No...” Lydia looked down sadly. “I guess not.”

“I’m going to go and talk to Charles about this. See what he says.” With that, Barbara left.

* * *

“She wanted Betelgeuse to WHAT her?!” Charles shrieked, throwing his hands in the air. He stared wide-eyed at Barbara, who had just finished explaining to him what she’d seen.

“I just told you, Charles, I just saw Betelgeuse attempting to electrocute Lydia.”

Charles stood up and promptly exited his office. “I’m going to have a little chat with her.”

Barbara knew that she had to take part in this conversation too, following Charles out of his office and back to the room where she’d last seen Lydia and Betelgeuse.

* * *

Charles sat Lydia down on the couch and he and Barbara sat across from her. Betelgeuse, deciding that he did not want to take part in the conversation, promptly headed back to the Netherworld to do his own thing.

“Lydia,” Charles began. “You do realize how dangerous getting electrocuted is, right?”

“I do now,” Lydia grumbled, her eyes focused on the living room carpet.

“Lydia,” Barbara continued, placing a ice cold hand under Lydia’s chin and lifting her head up in order to look her in the eyes. “We need you to understand what would happen if you were to ever get electrocuted. Especially by someone like Betelgeuse.”

“And I do understand!” Lydia retorted, rolling her eyes. “I would die. Yadda, yadda.”

“Lydia!” Charles and Barbara said in unison.

“Look,” Lydia finally said, giving both Charles and Barbara a hug. “I will never ever ask Betelgeuse to electrocute me for as long as I live.”

“That’s all we needed to hear, Lydia,” Charles and Barbara said in unison as they wrapped their arms around the teenager.


End file.
